A cloud infrastructure or cloud platform delivers computing as a service to one or more clients. For example, cloud platform may deliver an infrastructure (e.g. storage media), or provides software or makes particular computing platforms available to the clients. Therefore, by using cloud platforms it becomes possible to delegate setting up and the maintenance of computing systems to an external provider and therewith to increase significantly the efficiency of the IT (information technology) infrastructure.
Therefore, a cloud platform does not merely connect various components as in conventional networks, but provides instead computing services and infrastructures, which are independent of the devices used by the clients (or user). For example, a user may operate in various contexts, wherein in each of them the user may play a different role and have different responsibilities. These different roles might relate to the personal life of the user or the role of a consumer or of a parent or of a family member. On the other hand, in the working lives, a user may act as an employee or a contractor or a customer or supplier. Within these various contexts, the user may use different client devices (personal computers, mobile phones, tablets, etc) or client devices that utilize remote processing capability (e.g. applications hosted on a web site or a virtual machine hosted in a data center). Different computing environments might be installed on the client devices with local processing capabilities (e.g. different operating systems, virtual software environments, Web application, native application, container, BIOS/API, etc) to interact with the cloud platform. This lack of predetermined hardware/software poses a number of problems to be solved.